


It Begins

by Jay_Red11



Series: DreamSMP Superhero AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fundy cameo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lani dies but she's not named bc i feel like that'd probably make her uncomfortable idk, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Rated T for TommyInnit, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Superheroes, Tommy-centric, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, should i tag the specific gods in here too?, they're not the gods and goddesses, well... not all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Red11/pseuds/Jay_Red11
Summary: When Tommy turned thirteen, his entire world changed.Mankind learned of the existence of superpowers, and those with power did not decide to use it for good. No, indeed, they used it to steal, to harm, to hurt.When Tommy turned sixteen, his entire world changed.He learned of the existence of gods, and he was offered power. He took it.He is the first of many.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, tubbo & tommy
Series: DreamSMP Superhero AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. A Declaration of Villainy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiderinnit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191540) by [diapason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets introduced to a villain. He also meets death. It's understandably traumatising.

In his defense, Tommy was never really interested in the news, so he wasn’t aware of the rumors that buzzed around school the entire day. And then, his phone died, which was fine. He needed to walk home, but it was fine. His phone has died before school ended plenty of times before, and he was fine, except this is the first time it died when he was all alone. The last time his phone died and he had to walk home, his older brothers weren’t in college, and his cousin and twin didn’t have student council meetings after school. The last time this happened, he didn’t have to walk alone from school. But, he figured that he was fine. After all, Tommy’s a Big Man, and if anyone comes near him, he’ll just start stabbin’ shit, right?

* * *

He was so incredibly wrong.

The entire city block was covered in greenery, buildings having been impaled by giant lemon trees. Everyone around him was asleep, and traffic seemed to be at a standstill.

“What the fuck?” he muttered, as he walked towards his home just 3 blocks farther down.

“Hey, language, kid!” a man shouted from behind. “Hey, kid, I’m talking to you!”

Tommy turned around to face the man behind him, posture corrected to show off all 5 foot 7 inches of his thirteen year old height. But his posturing wasn’t enough to intimidate the man, who gave off an odd, unnatural aura of power.

“Kid, I think it’s best for you to turn around right now.”

Caught off guard, Tommy asked, “Uh, who are you?”

The man, in a large black and white hood, looked excited to introduce himself. “You may call me The Saint. I am here to wipe this world of their sins, to make the perfect planet, where no one is rude or cruel, and I will get to that planet by any means necessary.”

Tommy decided that this man was crazy—“Well, okay, then. Goodbye.”—and he continued on his walk home.

“What? No, I’m not done talking to you!” The Saint ran to catch up with him. “You have a death wish or something? Why aren’t you leaving?”

“I need to go this way.”

“Haven’t you noticed, kid? Don’t you see? Society is falling apart around you and you’re just walking on? This is what’s wrong with the world, with society—”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Tommy interrupted. To be fair, neither was he, but British people give even less of a shit about others than New Yorkers. So, he really didn’t care. “But, it is kind of weird.” Tommy looked around, and he noticed something about the people sleeping. Some of the people were wearing police uniforms, and they looked less like they’re sleeping and more like they’re…

“Those guys are dead, kid. You get what’s happening here now?”

Tommy startled, eyes widening. He had forgotten that the other man was here, and now that he knew what The Saint’s true sins were, he was terrified. The man didn’t look remorseful in the slightest; in fact, he had a wide grin on his face as he saw Tommy’s realization.

“Boo,” the man whispered with glee, as Tommy started to run home.

He bumped into someone, but didn’t stop to look at who it was as he kept running all the way home. 

* * *

His hands shook as he tried to put his keys in the door, but his father opened the door before he could unlock it.

“Tommy?” Phil asked, both scared and relieved.

Tommy hugged him and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The villains, as you'll soon see, are based loosely off of the Sinister Six in the Spiderman comics. I borrowed a bit from the inspiration there haha  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment - it boosts the heck outta my ego =)  
> See y'all soon <3 - Jay


	2. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has some cake with his brother and cousin.

Tommy’s younger cousin died that day. She had only been eleven, and she was in the car with her mother when the city went to sleep. The car crashed as they were taking a turn, and then she was gone. 

From then on, the kids weren’t allowed to go anywhere alone or without a charged phone, and they always had to walk or take the Subway. 

The villains had declared themselves the masters of a new world, and indeed, three years later, it seemed so. Cars had been adjusted to stop if the driver suddenly accelerates. People began to carry around pillows so that they wouldn’t hit their head when falling asleep. If someone owned a plant, they had to be weary around it, as plants were not to be trusted. Everyone’s daily lives seemed to be ruled by fear of the ones who called themselves The Enraged Eight.

Tommy hated it. With all his heart, he wished he could stand up to them, but what could a mere child do? What could he do, when he had no power in this world where power was most coveted? Nothing. Or so he believed.

* * *

Phones fully charged, Tommy sat at Nikki’s bakery with his brother and his cousin. 

“Tobias Artis, don’t you dare eat my cake.” Monet, Tommy’s brother, said.

“I would never eat your cake, Monet.” Tobias, their cousin, lied.

“I would, though.” Tommy took a huge chunk out of the cake and ate it.

Monet stood up and jokingly said, “Oh, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh, yeah. What are you gonna do about it?” Tommy smirked and stood up in response.

“Oh, terrible things, Tommy. Terrible, terrible things,” he promised with a nod. “Anyway, I’m going to the bathroom. Dunno why you’re standing up, though.”

“Fuck you! I didn’t stand up because of you, you prick! I stood up because I am going to take a short walk.”

“Uh, Tommy,” Tobias said, “can I come on that walk with you?” 

“No, Tubbo,” he said, using the nickname he gave him as a young boy. “I’ll be fine.” He stepped out of the bakery and into the city.

Tommy figured he was just going to walk around the block and come back. Little did he know, this walk was the start of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Monet is Ranboo. Yes, I called Tommy and Ranboo twins. No, they're not actually twins. They just like calling each other their twin because in this fic they're the same age.  
> You like that cliffhanger? I quite like it :)  
> Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but if any cc has a problem with this kind of work, this is getting taken the fuck down. I quite like when people share my work though.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment! Constructive criticism is welcome!  
> See y'all in a week <3 - Jay


	3. A Special Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy stops a purse snatcher! He really do be an everyday hero. But who's this weird guy asking him to shake hands?

Tommy was looking into an ice cream shop. It had a few signs in front that had, “HIRING NOW” and a promotion for soda flavored ice cream. While pondering if he should go in and get some, a man crashed into him. The man dropped the purse he was carrying, which spilled everything inside it.

“I’m so sorry,” he was about to say, when someone else shouted: “That man stole my purse!”

He looked up at the purse snatcher, who bolted the second they made eye contact. Without thinking, Tommy ran after him. Using his longer stride as an advantage, he caught up to the man and tackled him, and when the man tried to fight back, he dug his nails into the man’s torso. 

While trying to keep the man under control, he felt a breeze and heard the sound of someone clapping directly in front of him. As he looked up, he couldn’t figure out what he was looking at.

The easiest explanation was that he was looking at a man with wings on his shoes and a weird staff, but the details were blurry. The type of shoes he wore and the details of his face were confusing, as was everything else. It wasn’t that the man’s features were shifting; it’s more like his body wasn’t complete, as if a mere human couldn’t begin to comprehend the man’s true form.

The man chuckled, eyes twinkling, “Good show, young man. I’m glad to see we’ve had our eyes on you for a reason.”

“What?” he asked, as the man who he’s just trapped escaped from his grasp. He refocused his efforts on the thief, but he didn’t need to. 

“Travis, you don’t need that purse. Give it back to the nice lady,” the weird man said, and the thief started walking back the way they came. “Apologize to her, too!” 

“What is going on?” Tommy asked, still sitting on the pavement.

“Stand up, Tommy,” the man held out an arm. “I have a gift for you.”

Tommy got up, but he didn’t accept his hand. “Answer my question.” He stood straight, now at 6’3”.

“I am Mercury,” the man announced, “and I have a gift for you. But, to receive your gift, you must take my hand.”

 _This is kinda WeirdChamp_ , Tommy thought, as he took the man’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6'3" Tommy Supremacy  
> I've started putting a few easter eggs in here! Tell me if you caught them ;P  
> Also, Mercury! I wonder what Mercury wants with him? And what about "having an eye on" him?  
> Wait for the next chapter and you might find out, I guess!  
> [Also disclaimer I forgot but these guys aren't the real people - they're based off the characters from streams.]  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment!  
> See y'all next week <3 - Jay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! I am cross-posting this on Wattpad, but I want to shift to here. So, we'll see... I'll update around weekly. This is the first in a hopefully long series. Seriously, I've got like 30 pages of planning for this AU. It's gonna be a big one! I'm very excited for this series!  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment - it boosts the heck outta my ego =)  
> See y'all soon <3 - Jay


End file.
